All It Took Was One Look
by PS2games-lady
Summary: Many didn't understand how these two souls got together, their insides being so different... But when their gazes met, none of those mundane things mattered... [AU Oneshot] Namixas R


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I wanted to do an oneshot for some time now, so here you have it. Enjoy!

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
All It Took Was One Look  
-x-x-x-x-x-**

A fragile girl looks at the vastness in front of her. Dark crystalline water returns her reflection, the reflection of a small and thin silhouette, with golden hair falling on her weak shoulders. However tonight, her fragility is protected by a handsome boy's strong arms. A blonde boy just like her, with a hair that defies gravity, sticking in every possible and imaginary direction. His big blue eyes also matched the girl's he held, a perfect coincidence that only made their relationship even more magical.

Roxas and Naminé were their names. Everything was perfect in them. Even their personalities balanced each other; she was shyer, he gave life to any place; she hid behind her drawings, he showed his skate abilities in public; she was the calmest side, he was the most excited one.

Many didn't understand how these two souls got together, their insides being so different… At school he was the popular one, she was the smart one. Two worlds so unlike, united by chance. All it took was one look. A crossed look from the very first moment their eyes reflected on the future soul mate's ones.

Naminé was the school's prodigy, Roxas was the one everyone admired and aspired to be. But when their gazes met, none of those mundane things mattered. Everything had lost its sense, and it would continue that way if their eyes didn't look at each other anymore.

The heat on their faces was enormous when they realized how long they had lost each other on the clear sea that peeped behind their cerulean eyes. Slowly, not wanting to, the encounter was smoothly broken apart. Both looked to their respective friends. Roxas to the popular people, Naminé to the smarts. But always trying to steal away just one more second of that unique moment they had shared. A moment that was their own, no one else's. And knowing that made them smile for a long time.

Soon they became acquainted, evolving to friends and then inseparable best friends. But both of them wanted to be more than just friends. But they were scared. Fear? Yes, just a little. Just enough for them to hesitate every time a comfortable silence fell over them and their lips wanted to touch. But the right words didn't come out, or maybe they weren't even needed. The fact is, none of them dared to make the first move, always afraid of the other's reaction. A dread with no grounds.

Until the day the blue-eyed boy decided to tell everything, to say everything, to who was, definitely, his love for life. It was a stunning spring day, there were flourished cherry blossoms everywhere, the lake reflected the sun's shining light, and a soft zephyr moved her long blonde hair, as she was sitting on an austere bench, gazing the resplendent sunset that passed by her, lazily disappearing.

He just gazed her, her back towards himself, as he tried to align the necessary words. He approached her slowly and quietly, putting his hands over her delicate eyes, leaning forward to her ear, whispering: "Guess who…"

Her soft hands approached his, a gentle touch being made and appreciated in silence by the two of them, their hearts almost beating at the same time. Not quickly, she removed Roxas's hands from her eyes, turning around to face her secret love, a wide smile touching her lips.

"You never get tired of doing that, right?"

He smiled as well, appreciating one more moment that they shared together, smiled together, lived together. He sat beside her, giving her a company, and ending their solitude.

Now he felt nervous. He had never done anything like this, he had never opened his heart so far as he wished to do that day. Sighing, he slid his hand to the blonde girl's, pressing it to show that he was there, but to ease his tension at the same time. Seeing a nice smile sprout, he didn't hesitate.

On a quick but caressing movement, he let his heart command at last and finally touched the lips he wanted to taste for such a long time. His hand traveled to the surprised girl's thin waist, but quickly she gave into her will. Her eyes closed, forgot everything around her, focusing only on the happiness he was proposing. Seconds went by, long and intense seconds, but when Roxas let go, she wanted that those seconds would never be over.

She knew she was blushing madly. He was too. She wanted to say something, but instead she'd rather express herself through actions. And so anyone who passed by that park that day, would see a young couple in love, kissing at the sunset.

Since then, the two are together, being always ready to give everything for each other. Something a bit unusual in someone with such little age and experience. They knew their love was special, unique, and for that they lived it to the maximum.

Years went by, and their experience and age grew, just like their feelings. And today they're here, on the park where they shared their first kiss, now with two different things: the engagement ring she carried on her finger, and the huge full moon instead of the splendid sunset.

"Are you happy?" he asked, still looking at the moon.

"More than I ever was…" she answered lovingly, just before being pulled in for another kiss. Anyone who passed by that very moment, would see a young couple in love, kissing at the moonlight.

And all it took was one look…


End file.
